Count of Pain
by Izumi Akita Suzuki
Summary: Terjadi pembunuhan besar - besaran dari para mafia yang sudah lama tidak muncul di Tokyo,beberapa orang yang merasa menjadi korbanpun berusaha menyelidiknya
1. Chapter 1

Tittle:Count of Pain

Author:Izumi Akita Suzuki a.k.a Ichan

Rated:T

Fandom:the GazettE,Alice Nine,DELUHI,and maybe more character added

Genre:Crime,Drama,Friendship,Romance

Pairing:Reituki,Toga,Toshou,Aggy x Leda

Chapter:1

Sumarry:Semua ini memang perlu diselidiki.

Douzou*

Normal's PoV

Hari sudah malam tepatnya jam telah menunjukan pukul 12 pemuda bernama Torapun juga tertidur seperti orang dia banyak bergerak di tidurnya seolah tidurnya tak ia memiliki mimpi ia memiliki perasaan buruk soal ,ia memutuskan untuk pergi kerumah sahabatnya itu.

Dilihatnya seorang pemuda berwajah cantik bernama Saga yang merupakan sahabatnya ada pria bertopeng yang berdiri di depan pria bertopeng membuka setengah topengnya ia memperlihatkan senyuman seorang psikopat sambil menatap Saga sebagai tali di tempat gantungan baju dan ia berusaha mengikat tubu Saga ke tali itu.

"Akhhh..Jangan apa - apakan aku!"berontak Saga.

"Ck,kau pikir apa hakmu menyuruh - nyuruhku cantik"ucap sang pemuda misterius itu sambil memegang dagu Saga.

"Sebenarnya aku tak tega tapi ini kan misiku"ucap pemuda misterius itu sambil menampar Saga.

Dihajarnyalah juga pipi Saga.

"Ittai"rintih Saga.

Tak menggubris rintihan sang korban si pria misterius justru menyerang Saga semakin terus memukuli dan menampar wajah Saga.

"Uhuk..Uhuk"Saga terbatuk - batuk dan memuntahkan darah segar.

Pemuda misterius yang melihat darah segar itupun langsung menendang dan menghajar perut Saga secara berubi - tubi.

"Uhuk..Uhuk"Saga kembali memuntahkan darah segar.

Pemuda misterius itu menunjukan senyum psikopatnya lagi.

"Ck,kau ini lemah"ucapnya sambil memegang dagu Saga yang langsung dihempaskannya dan ditamparnya lagi.

"JANGAN!"Jerit Tora berusaha melindungi Saga dengan menubruk sang pria misterius itu.

Namun,ternyata usahanya gagal dan Torapun justru tersungkur lemah di tempat itu karena ternyata gerakan pemuda misterius itu sangat lincah.

"Berusaha melawan jadi?"kata sang pemuda misterius"Ck,pikirkan sendiri"sahut Tora datar

"Sayangnya aku tak akan mau melawanmu Amano-san"ucap sang pria misterius

"Dari mana kau tau namaku?"tanya Tora keheranan

"Tentu saja aku tau,lagipula semua anggota mafia mempunyai data untuk mengetahui orang - orang yang terdekat dari sang mangsa"sahut pemuda misterius itu.

"Sial"guman Tora.

"Lihat saja ini"ucap sang pemuda sambil menendang dagu Saga dengan kuat

"Akhhh"rintih Saga yang lagi - lagi memuntahkan darah.

"Tenang cantik,sebentar lagi penderitaanmu akan berakhir"ucap sang pemuda.

Tora tak dapat merasa kekuatan mafia yang sering dikabarkan itu kembali warga Tokyo bernafas lega selama 2 tahun karena hilangnya para ,para mafia menghilang ternyata untuk mencari korban dan menyusun dengan kini kembali maraknya kasus pembunuhan yang diyakini berasal dari geng mafia yang sama dengan 2 tahun lalu.

Sang pemuda mengambil pisau lipat yang ada pisau itu ke urat nadi Saga.

"Ini belum selesai"ucap sang pemuda pada Tora dengan senyum psikopat lagi.

"Hah?bagaimana bisa?"tanya Tora keheranan ia tau Saga sudah tak ada tapi kenapa pemuda itu mengatakan belum selesai.

Ternyata sang pemuda mengambil kapak yang ada ditaman.

Ia langsung kembali ke dalam dan mengapak tubuh Saga hingga terbelah menjadi 3 bagian.

"Hahahha,begini baru selesai"ucap sang pemuda sambil menatap Tora.

"Sampai jumpa lagi kalau kau tak jadi incaran kami"ucap sang pemuda yang langsung meninggalkan Tora

Tora's PoV

A-aku melihat semua pembunahan kenapa aku tak bisa bertindak apakah aku terlalu lemah?Aku telah membuat sahabatku meninggal dengan keadaan termutilasi seperti benar - benar merasa menangis dianatara darah segar bekas muntah khawatir apakah ada korban yang akan dimakannya lagi?Oh,tentu saja merekakan mafia terbesar di mereka sangat terorganisi,sampai - sampai aparat belum pernah mencekal salah satu anggota geng mafia ,aku menyesal tak bisa menolongnya. Kurogoh kantong celanaku untuk menguhubungi polisi dengan nomer darurat.

Normal's PoV

"Ya ada apa?"tanya sang polisi dengan lugas

"Bisakan anda ke rumah Sakamoto Takashi pak?"tanya Tora

"Uh,baiklah kami akan segera kesana"sahut sang polisi

"Terimakasih"sahut Tora sambil menutup telpon.

-10 menit kemudian-

Mobil polisi berbondong - bondong mengitari rumah masuk ke dalam rumah dan terkejut melihat Saga yang meninggal dalam keadaan termutilasi.

"Siapa yang melakukan ini?"tanya sang polisi

"Seorang pria bertopeng yang merupakan mafia"sahut Tora.

Sang polisi berfikir ia tau ciri khas mafia yang telah menghilang selama 2 tahun itu.

"Apa ada bercak darah?"tanya sang polisi

"Ada,disana"sahut Tora sambil menunjuk lantai yang ada dibawah tali yang merupakan bekas pengikatan Saga.

Sang polisi memperhatikan serius motif darah itu dan ternyata ada sebuah tulisan dari darah itu yang bertuliskan

"Don't search we if you want life"

"Benar"kata sang polisi

"Apanya yang benar?"tanya Tora keheranan

"Ini dari mafia yang sudah lama menghilang"sahut sang polisi

"Darimana kau tau?"tanya Tora penasaran

"Tadi tulisan dari bercak darah yang berisi ancaman hanya dari mafia terbesar itu"sahut sang polisi

"Jadi,kesimpulanmu?"tanya Tora

"Kita harus lebih waspada karena para mafia itu telah kembali dengan ancaman lebih mengerikan"sahut sang polisi.

"Mafia itu memang dulu sedahsyat apa sih?"tanya Tora yang memang acuh tak acuh dengan berita kriminal.

"Masa kau tidak tau?Dulu mereka telah memakan sekitar 210 korban itu dalam jangka waktu setahun"sahut sang polisi

"Setelah itu?"tanya Tora penasaran

"Mereka hilang,begitu saja dan menurut beberapa penyelidik mereka berusaha menyusun strategi agar pembuhan mereka lebih lancar tanpa tercium sama sekali"sahut sang polisi

"Sebenarnya mulai kapan serangan mereka dimulai lagi?"tanya Tora yang benar - benar bingung

"Sekitar April,ada yang melaporkan keluarganya terbunuh secara misterius"sahut sang polisi

"Itu mengerikan"sahut Tora.

Tora merasa ada masalah besar yang harus diselesaikannya.

"Jaga dirimu baik - baik,jangan sampai kau ikut menjadi korban,kami mau kembali berdinas dan melakukan otopsi terhadap mayat ini"sahut sang polisi sambil melihat polisi lain menggotong mayat Saga ke mobil dinas.

"Ok,terimakasih"ucap Tora.

Air mata jatuh membasahi pipi benar - benar merasa bersalah karena membiarkan sahabatnya dibunuh begitu dia sempat melawan tapi ia tak juga baru saja menyadari bahwa perasaannya untuk Saga sebenarnya lebih dari pada ,ia terlambat menangis menyesali ia tak menyadarinya langsung ketika Shou mengatakan hal itu membayangkan Shou sama saja mengingat masa lalu yang kelam

*** Flashback ***

Pagi itu pagi yang cerah tepat ada didepan rumah dua orang pemuda saling bercerita dengan seorang diantara mereka berdua menganggap semua ini hanya sebagai ia ingin mengintrogasi kekasihnya itu.

"Tora"panggil sang pemuda cantik bernama Shou

"Iya,kenapa?"kata Tora sambil membelai lembut rambut Shou

"Kemarin kau kemana sih?"tanya Shou

"Ehm,aku ada janji dengan ketua penerbit"sahut Tora yang berbohong.

Sayangnya Shou menyadari tatapan kebohongan dari Tora.

"Kumohon jawab dengan jujur!"seru Shou

"Ok,aku ada janji dengan Saga dan aku melanggar janjiku padamu,maaf"sahut Tora lirih

'PLAKK'

tamparan mendarat tepat dipipi Tora.

"SEBENARNYA KAU ANGGAP AKU INI APA?LALU SAGA KAU ANGGAP APA?"tanya Shou kasar tapi air mata jelas jatuh dipipinya

"Maaf"kata Tora lirih

"Tak ada maaf bagimu pergilah"sahut Shou

"Tidak Shou!Aku mencintaimu dan hanya menganggap Saga sebagai sahabt"sahut Tora.

Ternyata diam - diam Saga mengawasi pembicaraan dua orang mata membasahi pelupuk sadar bahwa tak mungkin ia mendapatkan ia tetap mencintai Tora,sulit rasanya melepas rasa cintanya untuk cinta tak harus memiliki?Tapi ia merasa tak lagi sanggup mendengar pembicaraan kedua orang langsung berlari dari tempat persembunyiannya itu. Tora yang tanpa sengaja melihatnya mengejarnya.

"SAGA!"teriaknya memanggil Saga.

Shou hanya menangis melihat pemandangan merasa ia telah dikhianti untuk kedua terus berlari-tentu masih dengan aliran air mata-tanpa memandang ke ia tau kalau suara itu suara kelelahan mengejar tak melanjutkan pengejarannya itu.

"Kita putus!"ucap Shou santai sambil meninggalkan Tora.

Torapun hanya diam menatap Shou yang meninggalkannya sakit dan ,ia sadar bahwa mungkin Shou bukan cinta sejatinya

*** Flashback End ***

Tora mengedarkan pandangannya kesekitar dan tampak melihat seorang pemuda yang sangat familiar dimatanya.

TBC

Apakah kurang sadis pembunuhannya?#plakk xD

Segelan bentuk kritikan,saran,komentar diterima

yg minta tag silhakan :3


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle:Count Of Pain

Author:Izumi Akita Suzuki a.k.a Ichan

Rated:T

Genre:Crime,Friendship,Romance,Drama

Fandom:Alice Nine,the GazettE,DELUHI,and maybe more character added

Pairing:Banyak =w=

Chapter:2

Sumarry:Semua ini memang perlu diselidiki.

Douzou*

Normal's PoV

"Shou"decak Tora sambil menatap pemuda yang ada disekitarnya itu.

Entah apakah itu hanya ilusi ia sadar itu bukan ilusi semata karena pemuda itu belari menujunya.

"Apa yang membawamu kemari?"tanya Tora pada Shou

"Tak ada hanya ingin melihat pemandangan"sahut Shou yang sebenarnya berbohong.

Sebenarnya ia hanya ingin melihat reaksi Tora saat Saga meninggal ditangan pembunuh,karena ia juga ikut terlibat dalam komplotan kriminal itu-Jadi dia tau semuanya-.

"Saga,dia pergi"kata Tora sambil menitikan air mata.

"Tenang saja aku yakin Saga tenang dialam sana"sahut Shou yang mengucapkan kata itu dengan batin yang tersenyum puas karena orang yang telah mengacaukan hubungannya itu telah ia meyamarkan ekspresinya takut Tora makin hati Shou yang paling dalam mengatakan bahwa ia masih mencintai Tora.

"Yah apa kau tau soal sindikat mafia itu?"tanya Tora

"Hanya sedikit"sahut Shou berbohong.

"Aku berharap supaya ada orang yang bisa menolongku melawan komplotan mafia sialan itu"gerutu Tora

"Mungkin kau bisa terbantu dengan sedikit bantuan dariku"kata Shou yang menawarkan diriny-ia memang diperintah untuk menjadi mata - mata-

"Yah semoga bisa tapi keputusan finalku besok,karena tak mungkin langsung menerimamu tanpa ada anggota lain"kata Tora pelan

"Ok,aku tunggu keputusan finalmu"sahut Shou

Tanpa kecurigaan dengan Shou,Tora tetap memastikan berjalan lurus menuju rumahnya.

~Other Person Story~

Seorang pemuda berwajah cantik itu diam menatap bernnama Uruha itu menghela nafas telah meninggalkan rumah itu sejak tiga bulan yang dia menganggap rumah itu merupakan saksi bisu dari peristiwa yang dialaminya-juga pada tiga bulan yang selalu saja takut masuk ke dalam rumah itu. Sejak peristiwa waktu itu berada di dalam rumahnya hanya dengan pada saat itulah peristiwa mengenaskan itu terjadinya

*** Flashback ***

"Hosh...Hosh...Hosh"Uruha tampak kelelahan karena ia baru saja dari tempat yang cukup jauh dari kemudian dia berlarian takut akan ada hal buruk yang terjadi di rumahnya bukannya ia tak percaya pada adiknya tapi ia takut ada orang lain yang masuk ke rumahnya itu.

Dan sayangnya perkiraannya itu benar.

"Niichan,tolong aku!"pekik adiknya.

Uruha sama sekali tak mengentahui dimana adiknya segera saja ia mengelengi sekitaran rumahnya dan menemukan adiknya di taman dalam keadaan mengalami luka pukulan di wajahnya dan juga ditali pada pohon yang paling besar di rumah itu.

"Apa yang terjadi?"tanya Uruha berusaha melepaskan ikatan itu dengan sebuah pisau.

"Memanggil kakakmu rupanya heh?"tanya seorang pemuda yang berwajah sangar-sang ketua mafia-

"Jangan apa - apakan dia"kata Uruha sambil menodongkan pisaunya ke depan wajah sang mafia.

"Berani juga rupanya kau cantik"kata sang mafia sambil menodongkan sebuah samurai didepan Uruha.

"Apa maumu?"tanya Uruha

"Membunuh adikmu"kata sang mafia dengan santainya-seolah tak punya perasaan sama sekali-

"Bunuh aku dulu kalau berani"kata Uruha masih dengan mengacungkan pisau miliknya

"Aku tak ingin kau mati cantik,sebaiknya ijinikan aku membunuh adikmu yang tak berguna itu"kata sang mafia masih dengan samurai di tangannya.

"Kau tak bisa melakukannya sebelum melangkahi mayatku dulu"kata Uruha masih dengan pisau digenggamannya.

"Jadi?Kau mau kita bertarung heh?"tanya sang mafia

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu"sahut Uruha

"Tanpa senjata tajam,jatuhkan pisaumu!"perintah sang mafia.

"Jatuhkan samuraimu dulu!"kata Uruha.

"Kau dulu"sahut sang mafia

"Tak mau"sahut Uruha

"Baiklah dengan benda tajan tak apa kalau begitu"sahut sang mafia.

Samurai dari sang mafia hampir saja mengenai tangan Uruha dapat kemudian berusaha membalas serangan sang ia juga gagal. Serangan itu terus kini berusaha menendang wajah sang mafia dengan sang mafia menggelak dengan cara membungkuk ke - lagi Uruha berusaha menyerang dengan cara menendang kaki sang mafia Namun sang mafia langsung melompat dan itu menyebabkan Uruha terasa nyeri sang mafia memberikan sebuah pukulan-yang tentunya keras-ke perut Uruha yang berhasil membuat Uruha pingsan.

Sang mafia langsung beraksi dengan brutalnya dengan menghajar wajah adik menendang peut adik Uruha Uruha terus saja merintih bahkan menangis merasakan kesakitan yang luar mafia tetap melanjutkan aksinya dengan menggunakan kuku - kukunya-yang setidaknya cukup panjang-untuk membuat bekas cakaran di muka sang menyanyat lengan korban secara perlahan-dengan pisau milik Uruha-

"NIICHAN!TOLONG AKU"pekiknya sambil menangis menahan rasa sakit yang diterima.

"Tak ada yang bisa meolongmu bocah!kakakmu itu pingsan"ucap sang mafia.

Sang mafia memilih menyentuh luka sang korban dengan tangannya dan menjilat darah yang ada ditangannya itu dengan tertawa.

Ditendangnyalah muka sang korban hanya merintih menahan rasa sakit yang tak sang mafia melakukan aksinya dengan semakin brutal memotong salah satu jari dari jari - jari sang korban

"Akhhhhhh"teriaak sang korban.

Ia membiarkan jari itu korban mengalami pendarahan yang cukup mafia memutuskan unutk melepaskan ikatan sang korban dan memukul - mukulkkan jidat korban ke batu yang ia kembali beraksi dengan memotong kedua kaki kini benar - benar beberapa detik setelah itu korbannya mati karena kehabisan itu ia langsung dengan hati - hati memotong - motong tubuh korban-termasuk yang memang sudah dipotongnya- menjadi sepuluh menyembunyikannya di tempat yang berbeda - beda dua di dapur rumah itu,dua di tempat sampah terdekat,dua ditaman rumah yang banyak dikelilingi oleh pohon - pohon besar, dua di dekat sungai yang jaraknya kurang lebih 500 M dari rumah tersebut,dan dua yang lain dibiarkannyalah tetap tergeletak ditempat pembunuhan itu itu ia langsung melarikan diri.

"Nghhhh"Uruha tersadar dari lamunanya dan memgang kepalanya.

Seorang petugas kepolisian berdiri didekatnya.

"Sudah sadar Takashima-san?"tanya sang polisi.

Uruha hanya mengangguk masih bingung dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Apa yang terjadi?"tanya Uruha

"Aku juga tidak tahu Takashima-san,tapi adik anda tewas dan aku berhasil menemukan dua potongan bagian tubuhnya"sahut sang polisi.

Uruha memutar mengingat hal yang terjadi sebelum ia yang mengerikkan.

"Mafia"ucap Uruha

"Jadi siapa tersangkanya?"tanya sang polisi

"Ketua Mafia"sahut Uruha

Uruha menangis merasa bersalah tak bisa melindungi adiknya itu.

"Apa rencanamu berikutnya?"tanya sang polisi

"Entahlah,aku juga bingung"sahut Uruha apa adanya

"Kau baru boleh pulang saat kau sudah benar - benar pulih"kata sang polisi

"OK,terimakasih"sahut Uruha

*** Flashback End ***

"Sudah cukup lama rupanya"kata Uruha sambil melihat sekeliling rumah itu.

Yah Tora tampak sedang melihat seseorang tampak melihat rumah yang menurut cerita masyarakat setempat angker itu.

"Hei!"sapa Tora pada orang yang sama sekali tak dikenalinya

"Ada apa?"tanya Uruha mendengus kesal karena tiba - tiba didekati oleh orang yang sama sekali dikenali

"Tak takut soal cerita rumah ini angker?"tanya Tora.

Uruha mengerutkan malah sama sekali tak tau soal cerita yang kini beredar-yah rumahnya kini jauh dari sini-

"Angker?Ini rumah lamaku"sahut Uruha yang kemudian menghela nafas panjang

"Kenapa kau tinggalkan rumah ini?Apa karena angker?"tanya Tora dengan polosnya

"Bukan!Karena ada sebuah kenangan buruk di rumah ini"kata Uruha yang hampir saja menjitak dahi tak jadi karena ia merasa Tora memang tak tau apa - apa.

"Jadi apa yang terjadi?"tanya Tora

"Ketua dari geng mafia yang muncul lagi itu membunuh adikku tiga bulan lalu,itu alasan aku meninggalkan rumah ini"sahut Uruha

"Ck,sahabatku juga dibunuh oleh komplotan mafia itu"kata Tora

"Dasar sialan!Sebenarnya sudah berapa korban yang mereka habisi"jawab Uruha tampak sebal.

"Mau kerjasama denganku?"tanya Tora

"Untuk apa?"tanya Uruha kebingungan

"Menuntaskan kasus mafia ini"sahut Tora

"Oh,baiklah tapi itu tak mungkin jika kita hanya berdua"sahut Uruha

"Tenang saja kita akan mencari lagi tim penyelidiknya"sahut Tora

"Baiklah aku ikut denganmu setidaknya kita bisa selesaikan urusan mafia - mafia ini"sahut Uruha

TBC

Akhirnya setelah lama ini fanfic nangkring(?) dan jadilah lanjutannya xDD*plakk

segala bentuk kritikan,komentar dan saran diterima :3


	3. Chapter 3

Tittle:Count Of Pain

Author:Izumi Akita Suzuki a.k.a Ichan

Rated:T

Genre:Friendship,Crime,Drama,Romance

Fandom:the GazettE,Alice Nine,DELUHI,and maybe more character added

Pairing:Terlalu banyak untuk saya sebutkan satu - satu =w

Chapter:3

Sumarry:Semua ini memang perlu diselidiki

Normal's PoV

"Ck,masih kurang"gumam Tora

"Apanya yang kurang?"tanya Uruha

"tim penyelidik"sahut Tora

'Drtt...Drtt...Drtt'

Hp Tora bergetar.

Dilihatnyalah siapanya yang menelponnya yang ternyata adalah adiknya Reita atau dalam keluarga bisa dipanggil Uechan

"Niichan?"panggil Reita dengan suara cukup tegang

"Ue?Kenapa lagi?"suara Tora ikut menegang mendengar suara adiknya yang tak pernah setegang ini

"I-itu niichan ada se-sesuatu yang terjadi"terdengar geteran pada suara itu.

Mencerminkan ketakutan yang luar biasa-trauma-

'pasti'batin Tora

"Meev?Orang gila itukan?"tanya Tora

"Darimana kau tau Niichan?"tanya Reita dengan tak percaya kalau niichannya itu bisa tahu tanpa diberitahu

"Mudah saja menebaknya kelompok mafia mulai beraksi berarti dia juga ikut andil"sahut Tora

"Ue,kau masih dirumahkan?"tanya Tora

"Iya,kenapa Niichan?"tanya Reita

"Aku mau kesana sekarang,nanti kalau aku sudah sampai ceritakan semuanya,Ue"kata Tora

"Ok,Jyaa Niichan"kata Reita yang langsung menutup teleponnya

"Siapa?"tanya Uruha

"Adikku"kata Tora

"Kenapa memangnya?"tanya Uruha lagi

"Kita akan kerumahku ada masalah disana"kata Tora

"Masalah apa?"tanya Uruha lagi

"Jangan banyak bertanya,paling penting sekarang adalah bergerak"sahut Tora yang langsung menyuruh Uruha naik di motornya.

Uruha hanya mengangkat bahunya naum kemudian juga naik ke motor hening,sebenarnya hati Tora sedanglah tegang saat ini ia bertanya apa yang dilakukan Meev pada keluarga sampai - sampai adiknya itu tadi sangat juga bingung kenapa sekali lagi orang yang dekat padanya?Tak adakah yang berbeda-pengecualian Adik bimbang hingga ia hampir menabrak sebuah truk besar

"AWAS!"jerit Uruha

Tora sadar dari lamunannya dan langsung membelokkan motornya kesamping truk itu untuk menghindari tabrakan

"Huft,hampir saja"desis Uruha

"Maaf,aku tadi sangat khawatir tentang apa yang terjadi"sahut Tora.

"Konsentrasi saja,bukannya semakin cepat kau akan semakin cepat tahu juga?"sahut Uruha

"Uhh,Okay aku coba untuk tak memikirkannya dulu kau benar"sahut Tora

"Uh,ayo lanjutkan"sahut Uruha.

Setelah perjalanan yang agak memakan waktu mereka sampai didepan rumah Tora.

Dapat dilihat seorang pemuda berambut pirang dengan gelisah sedang menunggu sesuatu

"Ue!"panggil Tora sambil menepuk pundak adiknya itu

"Niichan?"tanya Reita

"Iya,apa yang terjadi?"tanya Tora lagi

"Ehm,ceritanya begini Niichan"kata Reita yang membayangkan kejadian tadi,kejadian berdarah

*** Flashback ***

Reita baru saja pulang dari menelpon rumahnya untuk keperluan dijemput,namun sudah berulang kali ia menelpon hasilnya tetap itu membuat ia memikirkan yang tidak - tidak,tapi itu memang mungkin ia memikirkan bagaimana kalau si gila-Meev-itu menyerang keluarganya?Tapi ia tak separanoid masih berusaha menelpon,tapi karena akhirnya kekhawatirannya ada bergegas pulang ke agak berlari ia menuju rumahnya betapa terkejutnya ia melihat yang membuat diriny diam terpaku

'Ternyata'batinnya.

Ia tetap melihat sosok itu.

Sosok yang memegang pisau dapat menduga apa yang ,Reita tak punya nyali hingga ia memilih diam diluar

"Kumohon Meev!Apa maumu sebenarnya?"tanya suara yang sangat dikenal Reita sebagai suara ayahnya itu

"Bukan apa - apa,hanya misi"katanya sambil menunjukkan seringai licik.

"Dan ini misiku"kata Meev seraya menyayat tangan ayah Reita itu

"Apa maksud dari semua ini?"tanya ayah Reita itu sambil menahan rasa sakit ditangannya

"Tak ada alasan khusus"sahut Meev

"Kau masih sama saja Meev!"pekik Reita tampak ketakutan

"Ayolah Ue,aku tak akan membunuhmu,kemana Tora?"tanya Meev

"Dia sudah lama tidak disini Meev!Jauhi aku dan keluargaku Meev!"pekik Reita yang masih ketakutan

"Ck,aku kan blm menyelesaikan urusanku Ue"kata Meevyang mendekati Reita

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"tanya Reita yang sudah benar - benar ketakutan.

"Ckk,hanya sebuah hal kecil Ue"ucap Meev lalu menyuntikkan sesuatu zat-obat bius-

Reitapun tergeletak pingsan.

Entah apa yang terjadi Reita tak tau tapi saat ia sadar ia menemukan orang tuanya telah tewas dan bersimbah darah,ia merasakan bau anyir dan langsung menelpon Tora setelah itu

*** Flashback End ***

"Jadi kau tak tau bagaimana pembunuhan itu terjadi Ue?"tanya Tora

"Iyah,aku tak sadar selama 3 jam"sahut Reita memeganggi kepalanya menyesali segala sesuatu yang terjadi,tapi toh ia tak bisa memutar waktu berbalik kembali

"Ck,hal yang cukup parah Ue"sahut Tora sambil mengelus kepala adiknya itu

"Siapa itu niichan?"kata Reita sambil memandang Uruha

"Pacar barumu ya?"tanya Reita tertawa

"Bukan,dia rekanku dalam menyelesaikan kasus mafia itu!"kata Tora

"Jadi boleh aku ikut kalian?"tanya Reita

"Tentu"kata Tora

"Uruha ini adikku panggil saja dia Reita"kata Tora

"Yoroshiku Reita"kata Uruha yakin

"Yoroshiku mo Uruha-san"kata Reita sambil membungkuk

"Tak perlu seformal itu padaku Reita"kata Uruha

"Ohhh,baiklah"Reita hanya menggaruk - garuk keningnya.

"Bagaimana dengan urusan kita selanjutnya?"tanya Tora

"Aku tak mengerti tapi kelihatannya aku ingin tau soal kasus pembunuhan orang tuaku,andai saja ada seseorang yang memiliki kemampuan melihat sesuatu yang tidak dilihatnya secara langsung"sahut Uruha

"Ck,andai saja ada pasti itu bagus"kata Reita

Seorang pemuda berwajah cantik nampak muncul dibelakang mereka dengan tiba - tiba.

"Aku disini,aku bisa mengetahui kejadian itu,aku tebak orang tuamu terbunuh didekat dapurkan?"tanya pemuda yang masih misterius itu

"I-iya"jawab Reita terbata - bata

"Di samping kulkas untuk ibumu,dan di depan meja dapur untuk ayahmu,itu benarkan?"tanyanya lagi

"Tepat sekali"kata Reita memancarkan terkejutan yang tak karuan

"Siapa namamu?"tanya Tora-yang juga masih terkejut-

"Aku Leda"kata pemuda yang ternyata bernama Leda itu

"Jadi ceritakan bagaimana pembunuhan itu terjadi"desak Uruha,berusaha mengingatkan mereka pada masalah yang tadi mereka ributkan sebelum kedatang pemuda misterius itu.

"Baiklah"sahut Leda menarik nafas dalam - dalam

*** Flashback ***

Miyavi hanya tersenyum pada Reita yang berhasil dibuatnya tak sadarkan mendekat diri pada ayah Reita,memukul dagu ayah Reita itu,setelah itu berusaha berdiri Meev ternyata tetap tak memberi ampun ia menendang dagu ayah Reita,setelah itu meletakkan ayah Reita dibangku dekat meja yang ada ayah Reita itu dileher hingga tertawa puas-ala seorang psikopat-,ia melihat ayah Reita menjerit kesakitkan kemudia mulai dengan cara yang lebih kejam lagi yaitu ia memutuskan untuk menyayat - yayat seluruh bagian tubuh ayah Reita-yang sebenarnya sudah mati-itu,ia tersenyum puas dan melihat ke arah ibu Reita yang sudah mengigil saking hampir pingsan

"Ck,yang ini urusan mudah"ucap Meev sambil dengan begitu saja menyayat - nyayat tubuh ibu Reita hingga darah bercucuran dengan derasnya ditubuh ibu Reita,dan lalu ia mati karena kehabisan langsung pergi meninggalkan rumah itu.

*** Flashback End ***

"Jadi itu kejadiannya?"tanya Reita

"Iya,kurang lebih seperti itu"sahut Leda

"Ck,hebat juga dirimu,apa sebabmu kesini?"tanya Uruha

"Tujuanku,untuk meringkus sang mafia nan berengsek itu"ucap Leda kasar

"Memang apa yang mereka lakukan padamu?"tanya Tora pada Leda

"Ck,aku tak mau mengingat hal buruk itu"ucap Leda berusaha menghilankan gambaran suatu masa lalu yang kelam di otaknya

"Jadi?Kalian mau apa?"tanya Leda balik

"Kami bertiga juga sedang melakukan pencarian gencar terhadap mafia - mafia sialan itu!"ucap Tora lantang

"Ck,dilihat dari kemampuanmu,kau bisa melihat hal yang terjadi pada tempat berbedakan?"tanya Uruha sambil menyenggol Leda

"Hm,Itu memang yang ada padaku,jadi boleh aku ikut kalian?"tanya Leda sambil melirik 3 pemuda yang kini ada dihadapannya

"Apa kalian memikirkan hal yang sama denganku?"tanya Uruha

"Ya,Mata - mata"ucap Tora dan Reita bebarengan

"Jadi?bagaimana aku harus mulai semua ini?" tanya Leda pada orang - orang itu

"Hampiri markas besar para mafia itu"kata Uruha

"Kau tau mereka dimana?"tanya Leda

Tora dan Reita menangguk.

"Jadi dimana?"tanya Leda

Torapun membisiki Leda soal ada dimana tempat itu

"Ohhh,jadi itu,terimakasih atas infonya"kata Leda

"Jangan kesana dulu!"perintah Tora

"Kenapa eh?"tanya Leda lagi

"Ada yang kurang"sahut Reita

"Karena mafia itu ada 4 orang,kita juga perlu 4 orang"kata Uruha

"Shou?diakan juga ikut?"kata Tora

"Aku tak yakin dengannya niichan"kata Reita

"Aku sama dengan Reita"sahut Uruha

"Ck,dia akan jadi alat kita nanti,dia mata - mata dari mafia itu"sahut Leda

"He?"mereka bertiga terbenggong mendengar perkataan Leda

"Iyah,biarkan dia ikut kita karena dia mata - mata,kita bisa lebih tau detailnya"sahut Leda

"Kau benar Leda"sahut Uruha

TBC

Yoo akhirnya lanjutannya keluar

segala bentuk kritikan,saran dan komentar diterima


	4. Chapter 4

Tittle:Count Of Pain

Author:Izumi Akita Suzuki a.k.a Ichan

Rated:T

Genre:Friendship,Crime,Drama,Romance

Fandom:the GazettE,Alice Nine,DELUHI,and maybe more character added

Pairing:Terlalu banyak untuk saya sebutkan satu - satu =w

Chapter:4

Sumarry:Semua ini memang perlu diselidiki

Douzou*

Normal's PoV

Leda memandang kawan – kawannya menghela nafas ia ingin segera menghabisi para mafia dia sudah benar – benar muak atas semua yang dilakukan mereka.

"Hei,apa kalian sudah mengijinkan aku untuk pergi?"tanya Leda

"Kau mau pergi sekarang?"tanya Uruha

"Ya,aku sudah bosan"sahut Leda

"Baiklah kau boleh pergi untuk urusan seorang itu serahkan pada kami saja"sahut Tora

"Bagus"sahut Leda yang langsung meninggalkan ketiga orang tersebut

"Jadi apa yang harus kita lakukan disini?"tanya Reita memandang Uruha dan Tora

"Aku juga tak tau"sahut Tora menghela nafas panjang.

Sekarang mereka bertiga kebingungan mencari siapa yang harus dijadikan ,mereka sih beharap ada sosok yang tiba – tiba sayangnya hal itu kelihatannya sangat tidak mungkin tiba – tiba muncul sosok yang tak mereka kenal untuk kedua kalinya dan secara kebetulan dia pernah di'siksa' oleh mafia mengadah ke atas rasanya para mafia itu benar – benar kejam.

"Uru"panggil Tora

"Ya?"sahut Uruha memandang Tora

"Kau punya rencana untuk mencari kekurangan kita?"sahut Tora

"Belum ada,sebaiknya kita jalan – jalan dulu"sahut Uruha

"Ya apa boleh buat"sahut Reita angkat bahu

Sementara itu Leda masih menyusuri jalanan dan berusaha untuk menemukan markas para mafia markas mafia tersebut memang jaraknya lumanyan jauh dari tempat dia bertemu dengan Tora lama

'BRAK'

Ia menabrak yang sama sekali tak kenalinya

"Err,maaf aku terburu – buru"kata orang tersebut yang menampakan wajah agak ketakutan itu.

"Anda kenapa?"tanya Leda menatap sosok itu

Kelihatannya ada yang mencurigakan di menatap sosok itu dengan penasaran

"Err,aku tak mungkin menceritakannya disini"sahut sosok tersebut

"Siapa nama anda?"tanya Leda sopan

"Kai,anda sendiri?"tanya Kai memandang Leda

"Leda,kelihatannya kau baru saja mengalami kejadian traumatik,memangnya apa yang terjadi?Siapa tau aku dapat membantumu"sahut Leda

"Ah sulit bagiku untuk menceritakannya ini seperti kegelapan di siang hari"sahut Kai dengan wajah sendu

"Pembunuhan?"tanya Leda mengedutkan alisnya

"Da-darimana kau tau?"tanya Kai

"Baiklah,aku akan bawa kau ke teman – temanku"sahut Leda

Kai mendadak merasa apa yang mau di lakukan orang ini ia baru saja mengalami peristiwa pacarnya-Nao- telah dibunuh oleh komplotan mafia yang terkenal takut kalau Leda adalah bagian dari mafia tersebut,tapi ia juga tak mau berburuk sangka bisa saja Leda merupakan kawan kalau begini dia bisa melawan komplotan mafia gila memandang sekelilingnya dengan heran sudah tak ada lagi orang disana.

"Uru"panggil Tora

"Apa?"sahut Uruha

"Kau tak berpikiran kalau Leda akan kembali ke tempat kita tadi?"tanya Tora

"Tidak,kalau kau berpikiran begitu silahkan kembali"sahut Uruha

"Baiklah aku kembali,Ue aku akan hubungi kalian kalau Leda memang ada disana"sahut Tora

Akhirnya Torapun kembali ke tempat semula mereka benar,disana ia menemukan Leda dan sosok yang tak dikenalnya

"Hei Leda,kau bawa siapa?"tanya Tora

"Dia kelihatannya bisa menjadi pelangkap dalam tim kita"sahut Leda

"Baiklah apakah kau bisa menceritakan latar belakang tentang mafia itu?"sahut Tora

"Sebenarnya aku mantan ketua mereka tapi saat berita mereka tak terdengar saat itulah aku mengundurkan diri"sahut Kai

"Ceritakan semuanya pada kami"sahut Leda

"Tunggu biar aku telfon Ue"sahut Tora

"Ya baiklah"sahut Leda

'Drtt...Drtt...Drttt'

Hape Reita memandang Reita yakin dan langsung berkata

"Ayo hampiri dia!"

Akhirnya merekapun sampai di tempat Tora,Leda dan Kai berada

"Jadi apa yang sudah terjadi disini?"tany Uruha memandangi ketiga sosok tersebut

"Kita punya saksi atas para mafia itu disini"sahut Leda memandang Kai

"Baiklah akan aku ceritakan semuanya"sahut Kai menghela nafas

*** Flashback ***

Kai memandang ke luar rumahnya melalui menghela nafas panjang akhir – akhir ini ia sering dihantui oleh sosok yang pernah merasa perlu mengundurkan diri dari organisasi mafia sudah berulang kali meminta maaf bahkan sampai bersujud pada sosok yang menghantuinya yang dibunuhnya sekitar seminggu yang menerawang sekitarnya sepertinya dia perlu sesuatu pergi ke markas mereka dan mendekati Meev

"Meev"panggil kai

"Ya,kenapa bos?"sahut Meev memandang ketuanya itu

"Sepertinya aku perlu mengundurkan diri"sahut Kai

"Tapi kenapa bos?Mau kau bawa kemana kami bos?"tanya Meev

"Aku tak tau kalian kan sudah bisa berusaha sendiri"sahut Kai

"Memang kenapa bos?Kelihatannya anda ingin sekali mengundurkan diri"kata Meev heran

"Aku mengalami stress berat akhir – akhir ini aku benar – benar menyerah terserah kalian mau lanjut atau tidak"sahut Kai

"Ah bos kau ini memang menyebalkan"sahut Meev

"Aku serahkan semua ini padamu Meev"sahut Kai meninggalkan Meev

Ya dan sejak saat itu ia tak pernah lagi mendengar nama mafia benar – benar lega bisa hidup dengan tentram dan damai tanpa diganggu sosok penampakan sekarang ia sudah hidup normal dan punya kekasih bernama dia sudah mulai menikmati hidup ini tanpa ada lagi hubungan dengan para mafia itu,Namun semuanya berubah pada saat tadi sore,sewaktu Meev tiba – tiba mendatangi rumah barunya dimana ada juga Nao disana.

"Hei bos,apa kabar?"tanya Meev yang tiba – tiba muncul dengan senyum psikopat tersebut

Ya Kai hafal betul kalau senyum psikopat mengerikan itu milik Meev.

"K-kau apa maumu?"sahut Kai

"Tenang bos,aku hanya mau bermain dengan kekasihmu itu"sahut Meev

Nao menatap Meev dengan hati – ,ia sendiri tau latar belakang kekasihnya itu adalah mantan ketua mafia dari organisasi ini

"Kapan kalian kembali?"sahut Kai heran

"Bulan April lalu kami sudah mendapat ketua baru bos"sahut meev cuek

"Ck,Kai biarkan aku yang melawannya"sahut Nao

"Hah?Kau yakin?dia berbahaya!"sahut Kai

"Tenang Kai aku akan menghadapinya kau urus saja dirimu!"sahut Nao

"TIDAK!Aku akan menolongmu!"sahut Kai

"Oh,sayang aku harus memisahkan kau dari kekasihmu itu bos,padahal kalian pasangan mesra"sahut meev licik

Ia mendekati sosok Nao dan langsung meninju perut sosok tersebut.

"MEEV!APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!"Raung Kai yang tidak diterima

"Bos,aku sebenarnya tak mau menyakitimu tapi kau sendiri yang meminta"sahut Meev yang langsung menendang perut Kai.

"Uhuk..Uhukk"Kai terbatuk – batuk

"Ayolah bos kau menyerah saja"sahut Meev merendahkan

"JANGAN SAKITI DIA!AKU LAWANMU DISINI!"sahut Nao yang sudah bangkit

"Oh,ternyata kau memang ingin mati"

Meev langsung saja mendekati sosok Nao dan memegang langsung menguliti tubuh itu secara perlahan

"AKHH!"rintih Nao

Tak puas dengan itu ia menggores lengan yang sudah tampak dagingnya memandangi itu dengan sudah beanr – benar tak bisa berkutik lagi melihat pemandang lama kemudian Meev langsung menonjok wajah sosok terjatuh tak bisa nampak amat kesakitkan

"Menyiksa pacarmu memang mengasyikkan bos"kata Meev memandang sinis pada Kai

Nao yang terluka parah itu berusaha membalas Meev dengan sayangnya kakinya justru ditangkap oleh Meev dan dijungkirbalikkan sampai ia benar – benar benar – benar menahan perih yang luar memandang Nao dan langsung memotong urat nadinya dengan pisau lipat yang dibawanya.

"Ini semua sudah selesai"bisiknya di telinga Nao

"Bos,sampai jumpa"kata Meev memandang Kai

"TIDAK!"Kai menangis menatap mayat Nao yang bersimbah darah.

Bagaimanapun sosok tersebut benar – benar menelpon polisi dan menyerahkan urusan Nao dan rumahnya pada polisi,karena dia sudah lari ketakutan setelah dulu meev adalah merupakannya salah satu anak buahnya yang paling dia takut sendiri kalau dia yang nantinya diincar

***Flashback End***

Leda memandang Kai.

"Kelihatannya ceritamu rumi"kata Leda

"Ya memang begitulah adanya,aku ingin memberantas mereka walau aku adalah mantan ketua mereka"sahut Kai

"Kau berarti tau masing – masing mereka?"tanya Tora

"Tidak sepenuhnya bisa saja sudah ada pergantian anggota tapi seingatku markas mereka masih sama"sahut Kai

"Ijinkan aku mengetahui banyak hal"kata Leda

"Maksudmu?"Kai memandang Leda dengan heran

"Aku akan menjadi mata – mata di dalam mereka"sahut Leda

Kai hanya memandang sekitar

"Kita perlu mencari tempat untuk berkumpul"sahut Kai

"Rumahku,tapi"sahut Leda

"Apanya yang tapi?"sahut Kai

"Ada hal ganjal disana,kalian nanti tau sendiri,sebenarnya hal ini berkaitan dengan masalahku dan para mafia"sahut Leda menghela nafas

"Kau sama sekali belum cerita pada kami!"protes Uruha,Reita dan Tora

Kai diam saja karena dia baru saja datang.

"Akan aku ceritakan kalau kita sudah sampai"balas Leda

Akhirnya mereka berlimapun berjalan menuju rumah mereka berjalan dengan rasa penasaran sebenarnya apa yang terjadi

TBC

Akhirnya saya menulis lanjutan lagi yang sudah saya abaikan selama berabda – maafkan saya kalau misal jadi agak aneh mungkin karena saya udah lama gak nulis ._.

Kayak biasa dah krtik,saran,ataupun apapun diterima di kotak amal


End file.
